For the past 15 years the UCLA Neuropsychology of HIV Training Program (T32 19535) has been dedicated to postdoctoral training in research on the neuropsychological sequelae of HIV infection. Funded research areas open to fellow involvement include study of neurocognitive and neuropsychiatric effects of HIV, the functional effects (e.g. medication adherence, driving ability) of neurocognitive impairment, study of the natural history of HIV infection (MACS study), correlative study of brain-behavior abnormalities (NNTC), medication trials, substance abuse, functional neuroimaging of HIV disease, study of genotypic contributions to neurological compromise, aging and AIDS, and HIV-Hepatitis C co-infection. A multidisciplinary faculty has been assembled with expertise in neuropsychology, clinical psychology, neurology, psychiatry, minority mental health and health disparities, infectious disease, public health, nursing, sociology, epidemiology, primary prevention, neuroimaging, behavioral genetics, substance abuse, and biostatistics. Fellows work with primary as well as secondary mentors on projects of their interest. This application requests funding to support three postdoctoral fellows for a period of at least two years each. Fellows will devote at least 75% to research related responsibilities. They will also receive extensive didactics, including devoting all day every Thursday to formal coursework. They will also gain clinical experience through the provision of neuropsychological evaluation of patients with HIV disease and other neurological disorders. Training in grantsmanship is also emphasized. Relevance to Public Health: The next generation of neuropsychologists studying HIV infection must be trained to deal with emerging challenges such as medical comorbidities (e.g., Hepatitis C co-infection, substance abuse, psychiatric illness), and age-related co-morbidities secondary to the "graying" of the epidemic. Advances in functional neuroimaging need to be incorporated into training programs as does increased recognition of the contribution of genetic polymorphisms and correlative study exploring the relationship between post-mortem neuropathologic findings and their ante-mortem neuropsychological manifestations. Research and training targeting the functional ramifications of HIV associated neurocognitive decline in areas such as medication adherence, driving safety, financial wherewithal, and occupational fitness merit increased attention as well. Renewal of this training grant will allow us to continue this body of work, adapt to new emerging challenges attendant to the changing nature of the HIV pandemic, and continue to train the next generation of neuropsychologists who are committed to research and treatment of HIV disease.